Changing Fate
by AddisonMontgomeryMD
Summary: She was his fate, but could he change for her? Izzie tries to help Mark win Addison back, but would he take it seriously or will they both be seduced on the way? Maddison, with a LITTLE twist. Chapter 2, Time, Respect and Stablity is up!
1. Prologue

((Here's a new story for ya guys! I got this idea when listening to "Honesty, Write me a list." By: Rodney Atkins. Such an awesome, but anyways. I was like, what makes a good relationship? I asked a few people and I was like, maybe that could have repaired Addison/Derek's relationship. Very random I know… But, Then I was like, MARK! What if Mark tried to win Addison back? And he had to work on a few things, who would help him? I thought of Izzie and how she changed Alex and BOOM. Fanfic. I hope y'all like it! It's about 5 am so I hope it doesn't sound too tiring! Please Read and Review!))

_**Changing Fate **_

_**Prologue**_

Izzie headed into work a little late knowing she'd probably have to pay the price for it too. Bailey was on the warpath ever since Cristina got away with, well not murder. She pulled her scrubs over her head and heard Bailey cough slightly behind her and she spun around.

" I am so sorry! The cookies too awhile…to..." She trailed off seeing the look on Dr. Bailey's face and then held out a bag of cookies. "For you?" She said sheepishly.

"You are 15 minutes late…Because of cookies Stevens? I can't believe you!" Bailey grabbed the bag of cookies from her and headed out of the locker room before turning. "By the way, Your with Dr. Sloan today. Have fun!" She opened up the bag and headed out of the locker room letting the door click shut behind her.

Izzie groaned and sat down on the bench. She'd been working with Mark for the past week, every single shift, every hour. It was pissing her off, HE was pissing her off. But at least he let her do stuff. Last week he let her stitch up a woman's face who had a glass mirror shattered in her face. Of course he was standing behind her the whole time but that was better than nothing!

She got up and slammed her locker door shut before turning and see Mark there and jumped slightly.

"Damn, I missed the model dressing? I always have bad timing." Mark started out and leaned against the doorframe crossing his arms. "Your late…that calls for lunch on you right?"

Izzie took a deep breath and stuck her hands into her pockets moving up to Mark and then stood there. "Excuse me." She said lightly, not looking at him.

"For what? About not letting me see you dressing? It's okay, I've seen your ads."

"Oh, okay you've GOT to be kidding me right?" Izzie had had pretty much enough and she looked up at him. "Will you lay off the sexual sarcasm? No wonder Dr. Montgomery isn't with you anymore. You lost her you know that right? You may walk around here all macho and I do hear you singing Sexyback in the hallways when you think no one's listening well guess what. You won't be all hot and macho when your 70 so enjoy these days Mr. McSteamy. Get laid all ya want. Because when your 70, you'll just be old and alone. And Addison…She'll probably be married again to someone better. In fact, I know she has a date next week with the Pediatric Doctor over at Mercy West." Izzie knew she was hitting close to home when that smirk on his face turned into a frown.

She held up a hand when he started to speak. "I don't want to hear it. You know what I overheard Addison tell Callie last week? That she missed the old you. The you in New York. But don't let what I'm telling you stop you from being a pompous ass. Now please…get out of my way." Izzie pushed past him and walked out the door.

The nerve of that man made her want to kick every single male ass in the hospital. She saw Alex up ahead who was coming towards her and she shot him an 'Izzie' look and it said for him to back the hell off. She got onto the elevator and ignored Mark coming after her. She pushed the button on the elevator but Mark had slid into the elevator after the doors shut and hit the stop button.

"First of All Dr. Stevens you are my subordinate, my comments should be taken with a smile and a laugh. Second of all, you have just earned yourself a run to Starbucks. Third of all, Addison…Addison's a subject we will not speak about."

Izzie finally turned and looked at him. For once he sounded so serious. The look on his face could only be read as angriness and worried all wrapped up into one.

"Fourth of all…does she really have a date?"

That question was something she didn't expect him to ask and she blinked a few times. "Excuse me?"

"Does…Does she really have a date?" Mark crossed his arms and was looking everywhere but at her.

Izzie knew she had 2 options. She could pay the guy back and make something up huge or tell him the truth.

"No, but she was asked out. She said she'd think about it…Dr Bailey brought you up and she said she missed you. I wasn't supposed to hear that last part though, so don't go running off your mouth." Izzie clipped her pager to the side of her scrub pants and then looked back up at him. Normally his eyes would be watching that movement but he wasn't.

Mark had his back to her and pushed the stop button again to get the elevator to move. As it dinged open he turned to Izzie. "I want to change for her. But she wants what I left behind, How do you get that back again?" It was an honest question and he got off the elevator making the way to the first patient's room.

Izzie got off but didn't follow him. She stood there not really sure if what happened on the elevator reaaaaaally even happened. Did he just inadvertently ask her for help? Could she even help him? She shook her head a little not sure and then walked down the hall going into the patients room.

The rest of the day flew by with Mark patiently teaching her, not once did he throw a comment her way and it freaked her out. He even let her do another suture and take care of a patient all by herself. By being nice to her and showing her a different side she knew he wanted her help and she waited for the right moment to lay it all out on the table.

That moment just happened to be lunch.

Mark was in the cafeteria sitting at a table, his patient's charts all out in front of him. Normally he'd be in his office but he was leaving the moment open for Addison to walk in. She never did if she knew he was in there, but every other day he'd give it another try.

He saw Stevens from the corner of his eye and started to smirk before erasing it off of his face, putting that serious, I'm so sad, look back on his face. She had got to him that morning but not as bad as he let on. He knew had to change and he really didn't know how and he knew she'd break down and try to help him. It was during that she was trying to help him that he'd get her into bed.

Every girl loved to be a rescuer. Loved to change a man. He would change for Addison but why not get some booty on the way? Mark loved Addison but each day she didn't talk to him or ignored his looks he felt himself getting angrier and angrier. What else did she want from him?

He sold his practice, gave away his apartment and moved everything to Seattle for her and it wasn't enough. He wanted another chance but with her acting like she was he didn't see how. That's where he wanted Izzie to come in.

Mark wanted Izzie to show him how to get Addison's attention back on him and maybe make her fall back in love with him. He didn't know for sure if Addison still loved him, or the idea of changing him. So he wanted to try and change for her. Sleeping with Izzie was just a side bargain that he really wanted.

"Dr. Sloan?"

Mark looked up seeing the person of his thoughts standing right there in front of him and he closed his files. "Dr. Stevens?" He said politely and then nodded to a chair. "Sit down."

Izzie instead just stood there. She knew her friends were over on the sidelines wondering why she was near the beast. If she sat down with him, they would give her more crap. In fact, she could hear them talking about them now. She ignored them and took a step closer.

"You really want Addison?" Izzie asked and tilted her head crossing her arms. The girl could have some doubts, especially about this guy.

His reply didn't even miss a beat. "Yes."

"Why?"

That one stumped him and he hesitated. This was getting a little too personal. "Because… I love her and I want her back." Mark laughed slightly. "Why else?"

"Annnnnnd wrong. If you want my help, if you really really really want Addison back by, let's say…Christmas Which is about 29 days away, Your going to have to be honest with me and her. So tell me, why do you want her back?" Izzie leaned down and opened up a chart pretending to look at it.

Mark leaned forward and took a deep breath; He could smell her strawberry shampoo. "Mmmm, you smell like strawberries, Chocolate covered cherries are my favorite…But Chocolate covered strawberries would be nice."

"Mark Sloan!" Izzie snapped and took a step away moving across the table. This was going to be harder then she thought. "Why do you want Addison back?"

"I love her." Mark sighed when Izzie just shot him the look and then handed her a chart. "Because I miss her and I do, really love her." There, that was all the honesty he'd give her today. "Take this to the lab…when you get the results page me."

Izzie stood up and opened it up. "Allright…I'll help you. With both things. Let's meet tomorrow in your office at around 8ish?" She turned to walk away.

"I'll clear my desk for you, literally. I'll take plenty of notes…"

Izzie rolled her eyes as she walked away.

GA

"So he really wants to change for me?" Addison asked not looking up from her computer screen. She knew Izzie was standing in the doorway.

"Yep! He cornered me on the Elevator Addison, it was quite sad. I think he's confused if he's serious or not." Izzie moved in from the door way and shut the door. She and Addison had been friends for about 3 weeks and tonight was the first time she had been invited into Addison's office to talk about something other then work; But when Izzie had come up to her today and said, "Mark asked for help with you." She invited Izzie immediately over for details.

Addison stopped typing and frowned, then took a deep breath. Just when she had thought she'd gotten rid of him, he'd suddenly be back on her ass pushing his sex appeal down her throat. She then turned from the computer screen looking at her. "Are you going to help him?"

"Well, yeah. You guys love each other." Izzie laughed at the look on Addison's face. "You know you love him. I know it, everyone knows it. You have every right to be ignoring him though…for now. Sooner or later though, let's just say you can't fight fate."

"We're not fate." Addison rolled her eyes and turned saving her document. "I'm his monthly obsession."

"That's lasted 13 years Addison?"

Addison was caught with that one and she laughed. "Iz, He never loved me all 13 years. We pretty much hated each other. I was the bitch who took his best friend and he was the man who literally tried to sabotage our relationship. We only knew each other because Derek forced us and now look at him and look at me. I'm broken and he's the biggest man whore…you can't change that. He's sex…He's all about it."

"Well, Maybe I can help that. I'm going to try Addison, because…" Izzie trailed off thinking. "Because…Well I don't know yet, but he asked and he's certainly going to get what he asked for and more. I just… I thought you might want to know. Give you a heads up. We'll be able to see how serious Dr. McSteamy is about all of this. Trust me. Just…keep your eyes open and watch." Izzie waved at her and then turned heading out of her office.

Addison watched her leave and rubbed her neck. This wouldn't last long, not if she knew hotshot Mark Sloan from New York. She thought about Izzie's comments and hated the fact that she was right. She missed Mark, she was once in love with him but he had hurt her when he slept with that woman and she refused to go back. She couldn't. It'd hurt too much. She let out a breath and laughed a little. She was worried about nothing.

The day Mark Sloan changed would be the day the impossible happened.

((What do you guys think:D I was thinking this story would be about how Izzie pairs up with Mark to try and change him and win Addison back. Don't worry along the way there will be twists and turns. Anyways, Please Review! )


	2. Celibacy

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews so far. Yes, so far I am planning on this being a Maddison fanfic! But of course, like I said TWISTS will be happening. What I mean by pairing is that Izzie is going to be working with Mark, helping him get better…I wish I knew how to reply to reviews. LOL Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter.

Celibacy 

Izzie showed up at Mark's office door at 8 am with her own coffee and donuts and a slip of paper. She knocked on the door and waited, when no one answered she walked in and turned on the lights and started laughing. Mark had indeed cleared off his desk and in the middle of it was a notebook with bright lettering saying, "IZZIE'S TIPS FOR A BETTER MAN."

Izzie shook her head and moved to the desk sitting down in the chair and leaned back taking a bite out of her donut. She had made a list last night with Meredith about what makes a relationship better and she came up with exactly 25 things. She narrowed down the important things though and the lesson of the day could make or break Mark. She hoped he was up to it!

"Where's mine?" She heard and turned seeing Mark walk in with only coffee. "You get yourself donuts but not me? I feel left out!" He shut the door behind him and then moved to the desk sitting down and taking a drink out of his coffee looking at her.

They were both quiet for a moment, taking each other in. Izzie didn't know where to start and Mark was just wondering how long this would take.

"What's my first lesson?" Mark finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"Celibacy…"

Mark had chosen that moment to take a sip out of his coffee. When Izzie said that word, that word that he had _never, ever_ practiced in his life. It shocked him and he just started choking, his eyes watering, his face turning red.

Izzie started cracking up and held her stomach looking at him. She pulled out her camera phone and clicked a picture, reminding herself to send it to Addison later. She wiped away tears from her eyes, giving herself a point. She knew Mark would be surprised by the first lesson, but wow! She could have not planned it better. The hardest lesson should be out of the way and he should probably practice it.

Mark just started shaking his head trying to regain his composure. This girl was absolutely insane! Celibacy? He practiced that until he lost his virginity at 16. The longest he went without sex was 2 weeks and that was when Addison left him. He was miserable the first week and then the next sick.

"If you want Addison back, you better show how serious you are. And being celibate and waiting for her, is a great way to start!" Izzie took a drink out of her coffee smirking. The test was on. "Do you want her back Mark?"

Mark's face was still red and he was glaring at her. He stood up from the desk, hating the fact that she was right, and he wanted to wipe that smirk off of her face. "Dr. Izzie Stevens… You really think my sex life, outside of this hospital, which Addison never sees or hears, really has impact on changing me?"

"Oh yeah…" Izzie nodded and stood up too setting the piece of paper on the table. He was treating her like his inferior again, but he wanted her help and she was going to give it to him. He was going to have to take her seriously. "You want a serious relationship with her. She knows when you've slept with someone Mark. US girls have a way of knowing and finding out. You need to be celibate and I'll let you take time and decide whether or not you in this 100."

She headed for the door and then turned around. " Look over the paper…It's the reasons why you should be celibate for this." Izzie then walked out and headed to the nurse's station.

Mark sat back down and ran his hand through his hair and glanced at the paper. There were reasons Allright. He sighed and picked up the paper reading it over.

"Reason one…Sex, was one of the reasons you guys broke up. You cheated on her because you couldn't keep in your pants. Maybe if you kept it in, you might show her your serious." Mark started reading out loud and rolled his eyes at every other one. She had made pretty good points and he knew she was right. He folded the paper and stuck it into that notebook and then put the notebook up on his shelf and then headed out to do his pre-surgery check up.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Mark spent the rest of the day flirting with nurses who went out of their way to walk by. His mind was on his first lesson though and he ended up getting bored after they moved up to him, their bodies just screaming, "Take me now, I'm yours." It was the chase that thrilled him, but today it wasn't enough.

After about the 12th time making up excuses about how he wasn't free that night he sought out Addison. He needed to see her, needed to have a reason set in his mind on why he should stay celibate and take this whole thing seriously. He headed to the nearest OR, knowing that's where Addison was finishing up her surgery.

Mark opened the gallery door was surprised to see pretty much ALL of Bailey's interns watching Addison's surgery, Even his own intern, Alex watching too.

"Dr. Karev." Mark cut through all of their laughing and chitchat. He smirked when Alex jumped up from his chair. "Shouldn't you be doing my charts?"

"Sir, yes. Right on it." Alex flew out of the gallery and Mark laughed a little at the glare on Izzie's face.

" You're a jerk, you know that right?" Izzie snapped and then turned her back to him paying attention to Addison's surgery. Meredith gasped and Christina elbowed her, a smirk on her face.

Mark didn't reply to Izzie for a moment just went over and sat down next to her, taking the seat where Alex had been sitting. He glanced at Meredith, Christina and George all exchanging looks and he knew they were probably all wondering what was going on between them. His eyes then moved down to where Addison was operating and he took a deep breath.

The last time he'd seen Addison perform surgery was the week before she left to go after Derek. He had made a point to. If he ever had free time and she was in surgery he would make sure to be there, waiting with coffee and a brownie for her after surgery refuel. Derek used to do that for her until one day he had asked Mark to do it while he went out of town for a week and he never stopped doing it after that week.

Suddenly Mark realized how much Derek had handed off to Mark to do. He had asked Mark so many times to show up in his place, For dinners, Movies, Dances, Banquets, walks in the parks, Sunday morning coffee. That's how it was the last year of Derek and Addison's wedding. It was as if Derek had filled up Marks' schedule and he never noticed. Addison was enough of a woman to keep him on his toes and she read him like the back of her hand. He never ever was late to anything she had set up with Derek and maybe that was why it was so easy for them to fall into a pattern after Derek left. That's what had scared him too. The pattern.

The pattern of sleeping with the same person every single night. The pattern of fixing the same dinners every other week and having the same person being there every single day. The pattern of saying I love you and the pattern of having sex every night before either one could sleep. The pattern of being a couple.

The 6 months before Addison and him had slept together they had basically became a couple during the day. When Derek would cancel on lunch or dinner Mark would be there. Pretty soon Derek didn't even have to ask Mark to go to lunch with Addison, Mark would just go. Derek never showed up to anything Addison did anymore and that's when they had grown closer. Mark was Derek to Addison and Addison was his everything.

Mark didn't ever really notice he was Derek's replacement until the night before he cheated on Addison she had done something that made it all click to him and it scared him away.

Addison was petrified of thunderstorms. It was one of those quirks only her family, Derek and he knew about. She could hide it pretty well when she was at the hospital but anywhere else, She couldn't. That night hadn't been any different and he had sped home early after hearing the first big clap of thunder. He raced inside knowing exactly where to find Addison and he did find her.

She was half asleep in his bed, wearing one of those annoying flannel, hard-to-unbutton-so-he-has-to rip-them-off, pajama sets. He didn't even bother to take off his shoes and just slid into bed pulling her into his arms. She had been crying and he wiped away her tears. It lightening suddenly and he realized she had been sobbing by how puffy her eyes were and he knew that the thunderstorm couldn't have gotten her this upset. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and she had whispered a name. And it wasn't his like it had been the past few months. It was Derek's.

He remembered Addison tensing up in his arms after she had realized what she had called him and that night was the first time he didn't have to rip off any pajama's to get her. She had taken them off herself, as if to apologize for calling him the name he had been working so hard to get her to forget. They had made love except that time it was different. He knew who he was making love to and she didn't.

The next day he had watched her just like he was watching her now and he had realized that he was in love with her, and it scared him, so he did the one thing he thought would make Addison not scare him anymore. He brought a woman home and had sex with them. Mark had needed to know whether or not he could have easy sex and not feel guilty about it.

Unfortunely though it didn't help. Mark couldn't help but notice on this woman that her hair was brown, not red, That the spot on Addison's neck to make her shiver, only made this woman squirm and it made him angry. That anger fueled him enough to keep that woman in bed until Addison came home. He had changed his mind about hurting Addison though once he heard her come through the door but he knew it was too late. The damage was done and his heart was broken.

Mark was snapped out of his memories by a hand waving in front of his face. It was Izzie's.

"Hey, Did you make up your mind about the celibacy thing?" Izzie asked once they were alone. She had waited for Meredith, George and Christina to get paged before she decided to talk to Mark. When he didn't answer she waved her hand in front of his face. He grabbed it and set it down on her lap.

"I'm not…" Mark trailed off as he met Addison's eyes. He recognized surprise in them and he smiled at her and nodded. They looked into each other eyes, sharing a small moment before Addison broke it off after the scrub nurse said her name and he knew, by that look, that there might still be hope.

Mark got up realizing he suddenly needed to go buy coffee and a brownie and he looked at Izzie. "I'll be celibate." 3 words he never thought he'd ever say were said and he walked out.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

It was the end of Izzie's shift and she had been called into Addison's office. Addison had shut the door behind her and told her to sit. Izzie sat down on the couch and looked up at Addison as she started to pace the floor.

"I don't want you to do this Izzie. I don't want you to try and change Mark…" Addison turned and started walking the other way, not looking at Izzie. "It's just a bad idea and if you try and change Mark, he's just going to change back. It's a waste of time."

Izzie frowned and shook her head but didn't say anything. She had witnessed Mark and Addison's interactions for the last part of the day. After Addison's surgery Mark had showed up with coffee and what looked like Chocolate Cheese Cake. She also noticed how Addison had refused it, but Mark left it on the counter anyways and Addison took them both and locked herself up in her office for a while saying she needed to reply to emails. Izzie had known better though. The rest of the shift Mark had come back twice wanting to talk to Addison but she had refused him both and it was Mark's consistency that was breaking down Addison.

"Did you tell him to show up for my surgery or? Wait don't answer that!"

Izzie couldn't help but laugh softly listening to Addison's rant and she leaned back crossing her arms. She waited until Addison had paused before standing up.

"Addison, He asked for my help and to be honest…I can't turn him down. When someone asks for help, so pathetically slick like he did, I have to be there. Now no. I didn't tell him that you'd be in surgery but he did agree to the first lesson. So he's going to stay celibate for you. Maybe this should be a warning." Izzie walked over to Addison and patted her arm a little. "Mark wants you. He'll do whatever it takes to get you so watch out."

Izzie turned and walked out of Addison's office. She'd have to stop telling Addison about her plans with Mark or else none of this would be a surprise. She never saw Mark watching Addison's surgery coming though. It was as if Mark knew what the next lesson would be and he was getting a head start.

Izzie's arm was grabbed and she was yanked into an empty on call room. She looked up seeing Mark. "You do realize if anyone walks in people are going to talk right?"

" Ohh, Already thinking about that I see?" Mark let go of her arm and held out the celibacy reasons paper. "I signed the bottom to show I understand Dr Teacher."

"I really don't think you understand celibacy though, so why don't you keep that. By the way, you took Addison off guard today. I am quite proud. Keep doing that, build up the stability." Izzie pulled her cell phone out of her jacket pocket. "I'm going to call you and make sure your alone tonight, so what's your phone number?"

"Why don't you just come over instead?" Mark couldn't help it, she was hot and he had autopilot when it came to hot women. The look on Izzie's face spoke what she was about to say and he held up his hand. "I'm going to work on being celibate… can I work on the flirting later?"

" I think that's something that's not going to change but okay! Number?" Izzie entered in his number and then wrote her number down to hand to him. "Call me if you ever think your going to stumble."

"So you can come over right? Help me take care of my…" Mark stopped realizing what he was about to say was deemed inappropriate.

"Aww See Mark! You can change that side. You just have to think. Oh… that might take awhile." Izzie winked at him before heading out of the room.

When she arrived back home she snuck past George and Meredith who were in the living room with Derek and went into her room shutting the door behind her. She turned on her computer and started working on her next lesson plan. She was obsessed now but she never thought she'd get such results from today. She had Addison scared and Mark working on not having sex. What an interesting month this was going to be!

(( Please Review!! If I get 7 reviews this time I'll work quicker! So far I'm hoping to post at least once every 5 or so days:D ))


	3. Respect, Time and Stability

Respect, Time and Stability.

(( Hey guys! I know I know, I fail for not updating sooner but I kept getting…stuck. I had to write out the over-view but anyways, that's not the point. Here's the 3rd chapter and you guys might want to go back and read Chapter 2 as a refresher! Please Read and Review! They make my day:-D))

Mark rolled over that Thursday, November 30 and he reached for the strange woman's body that would normally be there. His eyes flung open and he sat up. Noooo, No woman would leave him behind in a hotel room! He had always been the one to leave the girl's hotel room, not the other way around. He ran his fingers through his hair thinking for a moment and then groaned leaning back and pulling the covers over his head.

It was the 3rd morning Mark had woken up alone and the past 2 mornings had been spent like this. He wasn't used to being alone in the morning but it definitely jerked him awake. The past few nights had been hell on earth. Normally, he'd come home from the hospital after being on call, shower, get dressed and head to the nearest Bar, pick up a woman, get her drunk and either go to her place or his's. Didn't matter…never did to him anyways. But things sure as hell haven't been normal.

The past three nights he'd come home from the hospital, shower, get dressed, sit there and watch TV for about an hour and then head to the hospital and offer to take Addison out to dinner and then give her a ride back to her house. She'd then say no and he'd go back to his hotel room and sit there bored again until Izzie would call to make sure he was alone and he'd be all crabby to her and hang up on her. That's how she would know he was alone.

Mark rubbed his face thinking over how his second lesson went, that first morning after being celibate a night. Izzie had laid into him the 'importance of stability and time being spent' on Addison. She had written up a whole flipping 5 pages of why it was important and Mark at first ignored what she said until he didn't show up with a coffee after Addison's surgery the next day and Addison had noticed.

He had been standing at the nurses station, reading over Izzie's notes about one of their patience, **_totally_** ignoring all the nurses strutting around in their highest high heels and them leaning close enough to him and bending down so he could probably see down their scrub tops, and Addison came up. He saw her red hair out of the corner of his eye and he smiled to himself before looking at her.

Addison wasn't even looking at him, she was writing out how her final surgery went. She moved her stuff closer to his though and he did the same inching until they were right next to each other. When she leaned in, he leaned in and he looked straight into her eyes as she looked into his and said…

"I had to get my own coffee a few minutes ago. I waited for you…" Addison had trailed off and he smirked a little as she glanced at his lips and back up at him. "I think from now on, if your not busy, I want hot chocolate." She had then pulled away and walked away heading back up to her floor. Mark then had heard Izzie humming under her breath, "Told you so!"

Mark's cell phone snapped him out of his daydream and he leaned over grabbing it. It was Izzie and he felt a little annoyed that she had been checking up on him so much. He pushed the send button and put it up to his ear.

"Hey hold on, I'm saying bye to this brunette named Candie. See ya babe!" Mark called out to the empty hotel room.

"Well that's interesting, considering you'd never ever pick up the phone if a girl was in your bed. Wow Mark! How was your third night alone?" Izzie was starting to feel a little proud!.

"It was very, " Mark hesitated as he tried to think of the word, "Very rested. I feel very very rested." He got out of bed and headed into the closet to pick out what he was going to wear into the hospital.

"Rested? So you've actually been sleeping well? In shock again!" Izzie's tone didn't make Mark feel any kind of better and he picked up the nearest shirt walking out of the closet.

"Haha, Funny Dr. Stevens. I want my cappuccino with my lesson of the day please. Oh and one of those bagels. Thanks bye!" Mark flipped the phone shut without hearing her objections. She always objected to his requests.

GA GA GA GA GA GA GA GA GA GA GA GA GA GA GA GA GA GA

A few hours later, Mark arrived at the hospital and went to the coffee cart, grabbing Addison some hot chocolate and realized they had her favorite Strawberry and Cream Cheese Bagels and so he bought her that too. He headed up to her office, past all the nurses eyeing him and he winked at Nurse Debby who was typing up on her computer. Probably that damn blog again that had always seemed to be talking about every single one of them in his little mini-circle. He wondered what her next blog would be about.

Mark came to Addison's office and saw that she was in there looking over papers. She had those glasses on that made him want to gently and light take them off of her, set them on the desk, and then bend her over that same desk and…well, make those glasses slide right off of it.

Dirty and bad thoughts came into his mind as he watched her through the window. Like the way that blouse just seemed to go a little too low for him at that moment and just like he knew the shoes she wore with that skirt she probably was wearing along with that blouse. Probably the red heels that always spoke volumes to him when they were together. He had come to learn the indiscrete way she asked for sex. It always went by her shoes. If she was wearing the red, 3-inch heels, she wanted it against the wall, hard and fast with no questions asked WITH the shoes left on. If she was by chance wearing the deep blue, 1-inch heel, she wanted it in a bed, didn't matter where or who's and she wanted it nice and slow and with her clothes coming off inch by inch.

Addison had then chosen that moment to get up from the desk and head to her file cabinet in the corner and Mark groaned a little. She was wearing the red heels…what he wouldn't give just to go in there, pull these blinds shut and…Mark shook his head and forced himself to look away from Addison and tried to calm down.

'_You do NOT want to go in there and rip her blouse off, You want to go in there, button her blouse up, hide her shoes underneath the desk and have a nice conversation with her about the weather!'_

Mark turned back to the window and just looked at her desk and opened the door just letting himself in. He let the door slam shut behind him.

"Gooood Morning Dr. Montgomery!" He said in a forced, nope-I'm-not-horny-as-hell, voice. He walked straight over to her and set the hot chocolate and bagel bag on her desk and leaned down as she sat down in the chair and buttoned up her blouse a little. "Sorry can't concentrate..." He mumbled to her and then kissed her forehead softly.

"Morning Mark." Addison rolled the chair back and away from him and he felt a little put off by that. He was trying to be nice!

Mark leaned against the desk and took the hot chocolate and bag from the table holding it out. "Daily peace offering? Hot chocolate and…a strawberry bagel! With cream cheese of course."

Addison only looked at the bag but took the hot chocolate from him. She took a sip out of it and closed her eyes and let out a small sigh and Mark had too look away and close his own eyes too.

Was she _trying _to torture him? Mark took that moment too look at her shoes and he jumped up from leaning against the desk.

"Okay So…there's your hot chocolate and bagel. Have fun eating them or, er, it." He sped out of Addison's office without looking back at her and headed for the nearest locker room.

Addison started laughing and grabbed her cell phone flipping it open. She couldn't believe he just left her office so fast and she wondered what the lesson was. She called Izzie's number but it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Iz, It's me. I just want to know what you did to Mark to have him run out of my office after about one minute. He almost tripped on his way out! It was hilarious! "

"He hasn't had sex in 3 days…" Addison heard a voice say and she looked up seeing Izzie standing there and she flipped her phone shut.

"Seriously?" Addison's mouth dropped a little not believing her.

"Seriously." Izzie said nodding, not able to keep the grin off of her face. Izzie came into Addison's office and shut the door walking over to her desk and grabbing the bag with the bagel in it and she opened it up. "Ohhh thanks!" She took out the bagel and just started eating it sitting down and leaning back.

"Thank Mark, he got me that…" Addison still was sitting there in shock. How can Mark…Mark Sloan, Dr. McSteamy not have sex? It was like, well, A Mark Sloan without sex. It was not realistic. Suddenly Addison started to smirk, she could totally use this to her advantage.

"Ah..Ah ah! Don't even do it!" Izzie had been staring at her while eating and as soon as she saw that smirk, she knew exactly what was behind it. "Don't even think about it. I'm trying to help him and if you run around here wearing short skirts and low cut blouses isn't going to help me, or him." She was starting to feel a little bit defensive of Mark and she got up from her chair.

"What? Izzie, Come on. This could be fun!" Addison leaned forward in her chair laying her chin in her hands starting to daydream of all the outfits she could throw together.

"Addison Forbes Montgomery! If you do that I swear, I will stop helping him and you'll just have to…" Izzie stopped mid sentence as her pager went off. It was Mark and she just looked up at Addison. "Just don't." She set the bagel and cream cheese on the desk and walked out.

Addison watched her leave and sighed slightly knowing Izzie was right. She picked up the nearest pen and started looking over the chart of the patient she was following up on today, but she couldn't concentrate. Her eyes only skimmed over the words and she started tapping her pen on the desk remembering old times between her and Mark. Back when she was still with Derek but they were growing closer. Back to when he actually _tried_ to be her friend and stopped looking at her like she was a game to him.

Addison couldn't remember exactly when she fell for him but it was between the first coffee breaks and that horrible night when Derek caught them together. At least she thought she was falling in love. But seeing Derek and the look on his face when he found them together, pushed any feelings she had for Mark out the window and all the could think about was Derek and how bad they had hurt him. When Derek left Mark showed her exactly how bad Derek had hurt her first. Maybe that was why she fell in love with him, he made her feel worthy.

It still didn't explain why he cheated on her though. She honestly thought he had changed for her. That he had gotten rid of all those phone numbers in his phones, to local bars, and all those women he kept in his past. She remembered the night she'd gotten the phone call from Richard, telling her about the quintuplets and how he'd gotten the medical stuff out of the way first in their conversation. Addison had been hesitant of course. It was leaving New York, leaving Mark and sure it'd only be for a couple of weeks but she had a practice here. The Chief must have noticed her hesitancy and that's when he had brought up Derek, and that's how she found out about Meredith. She had gotten off the phone that night after just telling the chief no and just started crying.

It was just her luck there was a thunderstorm that night and Mark would be home early. He always did come home early if she was alone. Something about thunderstorms scared her. Something monumental it seemed always happened during thunderstorms. Her and Derek's first hot and heavy kiss happened in the backseat of his car during a thunderstorm, Her and Derek's wedding happened during a thunderstorm, the power went out and everything so they got married by candlelight. The first night she and Mark had sex at his apartment happened during a thunderstorm. When Derek left her, was during a thunderstorm. Everything happened during a thunderstorm. So it was ironic she had decided to let Derek go when the thunderstorm had just started raging.

Mark would find her broken in their bed, she just couldn't stop crying. The chief had told her it looked like they were growing serious, that Derek had been looking at Meredith like he had used to look at her and that if there was anything to fight for now was the time to come and try. She remembered the look on Mark's face when he came in and saw her in the bed. He didn't even take off his shoes; he just got into the bed and pulled her close comforting her. Here she was, with a man she really thought loved her and she was crying over something that was finally lost. So she whispered Derek's name for what she thought was the last time. What she didn't expect was for Mark to hear her.

Addison dropped the pen and sighed putting her forehead in her hands. She thought she was actually finally making love to Mark that night, but apparently it wasn't meant to be. The next night she came in and there he was with another woman. She knew he knew she'd be home soon but she guessed he didn't care. She didn't change him one bit, she only delayed the inevitable.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Izzie held the 3 pieces of papers in her hands as she walked down the hallway to Mark's office. She heard someone say her name quietly and turned looking around at all the nurses and Doctor's simply walking past her. When she heard her name again her attention went to the locker room doors and that's when she saw Mark peeking through a little.

"What the hell are you doing in there, we have 3 lessons to go over." Izzie headed over to the door and waved the papers in the air.

" I had to take a shower…I'll be there in a minute." Mark shut the door before she could ask any more questions. He didn't want to have to explain why to her.

Izzie stood there confused for a moment trying to figure out why exactly Mark needed a shower. He couldn't have done any surgeries in the last 20 minutes. She remembered what Addison said about him running out of her office and it finally clicked what exactly that shower meant and she shuddered. "Eww, Disgusting Mark!" She pounded on the door a little bit and the door opened as Mark stepped out.

"It was a cold shower Dr. Stevens…unless next time you want to come in and warm it up for me?" Mark took the 3 pages from her hand and headed for his office.

"That is disgusting…a cold one? Does that…actually work?" Izzie asked following him, she shut the door behind them as they reached his office.

"Sometimes…" Mark sat down in his chair as he looked over the first one. "Time? Time what do you mean?"

Izzie went over to the couch and plopped down putting her feet up on the coffee table. "You know, Spend time with her. Well, anytime you have actually. And your going to stop looking at her like she's a walking billboard for sex."

Mark shot her a look wondering when exactly did she become _this_ comfortable with him enough to mouth him and be little Ms. Bossy. It kinda turned him on and even that was a bad thing. He watched her mouth as she started speaking something about Time and Respect which will lead to stability. Blah Blah Blah, he'll read the papers later.

"Mark!" Izzie snapped as she caught him daydreaming. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah, Show her respect. I've always shown her respect." Mark rolled his chair forward setting the papers on the desk.

"You really think that? Wow this lesson is going to be harder than I thought. Respect as in…Respect her space, respect her words and for god sakes, respect whatever she tells you. If she tells you to leave her alone, then leave her alone. Don't pester her."

"I've never pestered her…" Mark tried to look innocent but it really wasn't working. He always thought annoying Addison was part of his charm. That whenever he wasn't annoying her, maybe she thought about him more.

The look Izzie shot him explained exactly what she thought about that statement. She didn't want to argue with him and she looked up as there was knock on the door. She grabbed a chart and opened it up pretending to look over it as a nurse walked in.

"Your surgery was moved up by the Chief for about 15 minutes from now. I was just supposed to tell you."

Mark nodded at her and pulled out his notebook that held the other pages of Izzie's lessons.. "Thanks…I'll be there soon." He winked at the nurse and chuckled to himself when she turned bright red and tripped a little leaving his office.

Izzie got up from her chair and shook her head at him. "Your horrible…" She held the chart in her hands and looked at all the sticky notes. "Want me to finish this chart for you while you're in surgery?"

Mark clipped the papers into the notebook and kept his eyes down. " No, I want you to scrub in." He felt like she finally had earned it. Here she was trying to get him a little bit closer to winning Addison back and he knew he was worming his way in. Just barely. Maybe it was time to see what Dr. Stevens could conjure up in Plastics.

"Seriously?" Izzie didn't believe him. Alex sucked up and did everything Mark asked him to do for 5 months straight before Mark would let him scrub in. Izzie only had been on Mark's team for about 2 weeks, a week and a half of that forced. AND she never got him coffee or anything. Alex will be _pissed_!

"What is up with you guys saying Seriously all the time? Yes I'm serious…you have 20 minutes to change and get ready." Mark walked over and pulled the chart out of her hands. "I'm going to go check and make sure everything's being set up right for it." He walked out and left Izzie standing there, staring at his back.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

After the surgery she had with Mark, Izzie felt like she could accomplish anything! She just broke down Mark's, "No stupid interns will ever scrub in with me," motto and she even got to look up and smirk at Alex who definitely was annoyed that Izzie was down there.

Izzie made her way down the hallway and walked into the cafeteria. Usually her eyes made their way to her group of friends waiting, but instead they found Mark, who was in line buying what looked like…two pieces of chocolate cake. She nodded and smiled at Mark when he winked at her and then headed over to her group of friends.

"Ooooooh, the woman of the hour!" Alex started clapping but stopped after a few seconds and took a bite out of his sandwich looking up at her. "Man, that surgery was awesome, from where I was. Was it great from where you were standing? Oh wait you got to actually scrub in and close!" His voice was dripping with sarcasm and it took everything Izzie had not to flash him another smirk.

"Izzie got to scrub in with Dr. McSteamy? Really??" Meredith looked up at Izzie who just rolled her eyes at Alex and sat down next to him.

"Yeah I did…what's your point Alex?" Izzie reached over and stole the other half of George's sandwich like she normally did.

"My point is, did you go above and beyond Sloan duty to get him into letting you scrub in? I did everything he asked me too and he still talked down to me."

"Aw, Dirty Spawn's jealous! How cute…I thought you got to scrub in with Burke today. Why are you complaining? I got stuck in the pit." Cristina leaned back in her chair opening up the chips, holding the bag out to Meredith.

Meredith took some chips and laid them on a napkin looking at Izzie. "How did you manage that? He had Alex and I changing dressings a few weeks ago. Hating our guts."

Izzie stayed quiet for a few minutes thinking over a good cover up. She looked up from her sandwich and flinched seeing everyone's eyes on her.

"Izzie, did you sleep with him?" Meredith asked and stared at her.

"That's my question!" George turned Izzie by her shoulders to face him. "Oh my god you did!"

Izzie looked at all of them horrified. "You honestly think I'd do that? You guys are insane! He let me scrub in because…well maybe he's changed!" She got up from the table and stole the bag of chips from Cristina. "What's so hard to believe about people changing? Alex did! George got married; Meredith you and McDreamy are living together and Cristina…You're engaged. See? Change. We've all changed. So what's the big deal about maybe him letting me scrub in?"

Izzie stared them down and crossed her arms, still holding the chips.

Cristina was the first one to break the silence when she stole the chips back and looked at Meredith. "20 bucks say Ms. Beast gave him a show…"

Izzie groaned and sat back down. "Shut up, I did not!"

"Oh you so did!" Meredith started laughing and nudged Alex who was just sitting there glaring at her. "Alex go give McSteamy a show!"

Izzie started cracking up and threw a piece of sandwich crust at Meredith. "Shut up!"

Meanwhile, while Izzie was dealing with the group placing bets and guessing on why she scrubbed in; Mark was on his way up to Addison's office. He knew she didn't have anything planned, so he was just going to walk in there, Surprise her, hand her the cake and sit there maybe manage to talk her into going out with him after work.

As soon as he turned the corner to Addison's office he saw her come out of it her eyes on a chart. He smiled slightly before moving over to her and tapped on her shoulder. "Excuse me Ms. Montgomery." Mark put a big grin on his face as she turned to look at him. A look of surprise came on her face when she realized it was him, and that he didn't whistle at her or call her by her first name like he normally did.

"Y…Yes?" Addison closed the chart and eyed the 2 pieces of cake in his hands.

"I was wondering if you weren't busy, you could share these pieces of cake with me?" Mark gave her his hopeful eyes and then held one of the pieces out. "Please? If you are busy, I'll understand."

When Addison didn't reply for a few minutes, he felt a little uncomfortable. She was just…staring at him.

"Is it really _that_ shocking that I'm offering you cake Addie or…what is it?" Mark asked quietly and then took a step closer to her. "Please?"

Addison really _had_ been staring at him for too long. He had blown her away with the whole tapping on the shoulder and being just…polite! It threw her off and she was just trying to figure out where it all was coming from. Was he actually listening to Izzie? That shocked her too but she realized he was getting creeped out by her silence and she automatically took a step back when he took a step towards her.

When Addison took a step back Mark flinched visibly and sighed. He had come up there all excited that maybe they could talk over things while eating some cake. That he would throw around some dirty jokes, make her laugh and then maybe ask her out. But when she moved away from him, he couldn't help but feel a little put down. He knew he wouldn't win her over that fast, but still it was just cake!

Mark set her piece of cake on the counter next to them and then ran his fingers through her hair, but before she could pull away he leaned in kissing her forehead. "Nevermind…Go ahead and eat it by yourself. I understand." He dropped his hand and pulled away quickly turning and heading back down the hall.

"Mark!" Addison grabbed the piece of cake and followed after him. When he turned around she moved up to him. "Sorry, I just…you surprised me. Thank you for the cake, but I was actually going to see Miranda on a consult so…" She trailed off and looked straight up at him. "Thank you for the cake."

The smile Addison gave Mark before she walked away made it all worth it and Mark just let her walk away without his usual comments. Maybe tonight she'd say yes to him taking her out. That thought made him grin and he turned. If she ever did say yes, he'd make sure to be on his best 'Mark' behavior.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

That night when Mark showed back up at the hospital, Addison was all ready for him. She had a little test lined up for him and she knew exactly when he walked into her office. Addison kept her eyes down on the chart smiling slightly.

"Dr. Montgomery!" Mark shut the door behind him and headed over to her desk. He sat down on the edge of it looking down at her. "I just wanted to know if you were hungry and if you were, whether or not I could take you out for dinner?"

Addison flipped the page of the chart. "I'm not hungry…" She trailed off for dramatic affect and when she glanced up at him, she had to cough to cover her smile. He looked so damn disappointed.

"Oh…Okay, How about a movie or coffee?" Mark hadn't prepared himself for her to say no. The past few days he knew she'd say no, but today he actually thought he had a shot!

"Nothing's really out and coffee, before bed Mark?" Addison looked up at him, her eyes masking what she was really thinking. They used to joke like this back when they were together. He'd always wanted to go out for coffee before they went home and she'd always tell him she couldn't drink coffee before bedtime. She had hoped this time his answer would be different then what he'd always say back then.

Mark thought he knew exactly what she was thinking and he felt his stomach flip a little. She was acting like she did back when they were together! He smirked and reached his hand up lifting her chin.

"Well…we could get coffee and then I'll wear you out so you can sleep tonight. Like a little baby."

Addison's face fell right when he said it and she leaned back in her chair. "No thanks." She couldn't hide her disappointment at his answer and she looked down at the chart biting into her bottom lip. All he wanted was sex and that's all she could interpret from what he said. For a few hours there she had actually hoped he'd change enough to change the subject or at least have enough sense to know she wasn't going to have sex with him any time soon.

Mark knew he had screwed up right when she bit into her bottom lip. Her biting her bottom lip and looking away from him was always a sign to back off and let her be. He thought he had her too! He really thought she was going to say yes to coffee and then going back to her hotel room and let him take out his frustrations on her. She was always fun when she realized he wanted her bad enough and she'd always tease him right before. Oh how he wanted to be teased!

Mark sighed and nodded getting up. "Fine…Thanks." He walked out of her office not hiding how annoyed he was. Why would she even bring that up if she didn't want it? He reached his car and got in before realizing he never offered to give her a ride back to the hotel like he had been the past few days. He didn't care though and he started the car.

He'd done everything Izzie had for him to do that day. He showed her Respect, he spent all of his free time either looking for her, or finding her and waving and still he didn't get any good thing out of it.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Mark was too pissed off at Addison and himself that whenever Izzie called him that night he didn't even bother to pick up the phone. He sat there; letting the phone just sit on the in table ringing and just started watching some stupid TV game show. He thought about how Izzie would probably think he was at some bar at that time. Wow, if she only knew the truth!

Mark wanted Addison, He loved Addison, but sometimes he needed a little something back. He felt he at least deserved her letting him take her home or a walk to her car but he left before he could even ask. He hated the fact that now Addison was the one calling the shots. He deserved what she threw at him though; he just couldn't find it in his heart to understand that.

The phone beeped again to show that he had enough voice mail and he groaned getting up from the couch and he made his way to the table and picked it up finally deciding to listen to what Izzie had to say. The first voice mail was of course, Izzie.

"Mark, It's me. Why aren't you picking up your phone? I hope your not doing what I warned you against or else you are in major trouble Mis…" Mark pushed 7 to erase and then almost pushed 7 again before he heard a voice, the last voice he thought he'd hear on his phone that night.

"Mark? It's me Addison. I was just uh…Calling to say that tomorrow night I need to stay up late and work on the presentation for National OBGYN conference coming up next month so well, Maybe we could get coffee tomorrow night?" Mark grinned into the phone when he heard Addison pause. He knew she probably was regretting even calling him but he'd change her mind!

"Uh…" Mark laughed when he heard her voice come back after a few seconds. "Anyways…I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Mark pushed 9 to save it and then slid the phone onto the table, the grin still on his face. Addison said yes to coffee! Maybe that meant yes to sex?

His phone rang again and he picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Mark? Where the hell have you been?" Mark laughed slightly at the pissed off tone Izzie had.

"I've been watching TV, you called during the bonus round babe. There were a couple of bikini babes showing off the prizes. You really expect me to pick up the phone during that?"

"Yeah I expect you pick up the phone if I'm helping you. I was about ready to come over there…" Izzie was feeling a little bit more than exasperated. She really had thought he had slipped up.

"Well, don't call tomorrow night then, I won't be picking up the phone."

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm taking Addison out…for coffee." Mark couldn't keep how happy he was about it out of his voice and he went over to the couch and sat down.

Izzie was quite for a minute before she answered him."Oh no…Really?"

That definitely wasn't the answer Mark had expected from her and he frowned. "Yeah…"

"We'll have to have our next lesson right away then…I wanted to give you a few days to work on the respect thing because, well you needed it but now…If your going to actually go OUT with her. You need to learn the next step. I'll be in your office at 8 okay?"

"I do not need a lesson about going out with Addison…"

"Mark, Trust me. Yeah you do. 8 AM."

Izzie hung up the phone before Mark could reply and he rolled his eyes flipping the phone shut. Unless her lesson was about how to use hot coffee as foreplay, he didn't need her help. He'd show up for her lesson of course, just to humor her. But it wasn't as though he listen to it.

Mark placed his hands behind his head; the grin still hadn't left his face. In 24 hours from now, he'd be sleeping with Addison.

((Wow! Finally done with the chapter! Please review: -D they definitely make the fanfic writing a little easier! Sorry about the long wait too…Trust me, I'm not done writing this story! .)


End file.
